Big Big Love
by Aminte
Summary: A sort of sequel for Locked in Closets, this time from Marisa's POV! It's based on Big Big Love (Fig.2) by Foals, so listen to that song too! This is not a songfic though. Hope you like it! Please review :3 Reviews make me soar with happiness.


It was hard to live to everyone's expectations.

Good or bad, they had expectations.

The Ordinary Magician that was anything but ordinary.

The ever confident and brave Marisa.

The careless thief and restless youkai exterminator.

A dynamo of energy that nobody could stop.

How grand it was to be thought of as someone like that!

The admiration of others was the adrenalin in her veins, pushing her and pushing her forward.

Sure, it wasn't like she woke up thinking about it but she felt it when she interacted with others. She soaked it up.

There was only one person who didn't expect anything from her.

And when the world was just too much and memories started weighting on her shoulders, she would simply pop up at her house, uninvited.

She knew _she_ would always open her door.

Alice would greet her, no matter the day or the hour, with a frown asking what she wanted. And she would give her any excuse, any lie, that would make the Doll Maker give in and let her inside.

The Puppeteer's home was a small cottage deep inside the Forest of Magic, not far from her own. But it was so much more comfortable than her stuffed and chaotic house!

Alice's was warm, well-lighted, and everything had its purpose and place there. It was organized in a way dolls could easily float from room to room and carry things. Aside from the company of her own creations, she was the only one who ever visited.

Ah, the Rainbow Puppeteer was certainly a mysterious person.

She never talked much, not even with her. But she listened intently, more so when it was her who was speaking.

The feeling of being received so uninterestedly was soothing for her.

Outside, she'd always have to fake a smile when things got tough. She'd always have to face the disappointments and failures feigning that they didn't matter.

But when she was with Alice, she didn't care about being a certain way. She simply existed as Marisa, the human, who simply happened to be a magician, and who, like the rest of humanity, had her fair share of fears and pains.

She had left her family's home at a young age. She couldn't have been older than six when she and left her house, her widowed father, Kourin and all she had learnt to love until then, chasing after her dream of becoming a magician.

Short after that she met the vengeful spirit lurking the Hakurei Shrine and was taken under her wing as an apprentice.

With Mima came the knowledge she had wanted and also the dangers she didn't know of. Battling against Reimu she realized that the road to becoming the greatest magician of them all wasn't exempt of risk or threats. And while her injuries healed, she left what remained of her childhood.

Most people didn't know. And the ones who did, simply assumed it had been easy for her, being an ambitious person.

As if such sacrifices meant nothing just because she was willing to do them.

But Alice…she understood.

They met a year after that, when she had travelled to Makai with her Master. After being defeated by her, Alice too had left her home and her beloved Mother to pursuit her goals.

By mere coincidence, she happened to stablish herself in the same Forest as she did.

Realizing that, she had come visit her.

She had planned to be the same courageous and self-reliant girl she had met in Makai, hoping to continue her first impression, but ended up confessing how scared she had been when she fought with Shinki, how she missed having a hot meal prepared for her and how envious she was of Kourin for opening his own store.

She had expected Alice to laugh at her in scorn, realizing all her bravado had been a fraud, but instead, she had invited her to stay for dinner.

They continued talking over some hot stew and Alice had said, looking at her straight in the eye, that she still thought she was an incredibly valiant person, because nobody had dared to face her Mother before. That she had been able to best her was a feat worthy of recognition.

She had blushed, unbelieving. Alice could've been trying to cheer her up. But when she looked at the Doll Maker's calm expression and unwavering eyes, she knew it was true. And she relaxed, for the first time in a while, feeling free of those pretenses.

That was how the Puppeteer's home had become some sort of hiding place for her too.

Even though Alice would tell her to stop coming, she was already accustomed to coming and going as she pleased.

She was sure the girl enjoyed her company too, otherwise she was more than capable of throwing her out.

With the passing years Alice had become incredibly dexterous and dangerous with her puppeteering skills. She could certify it. If being inside bored them, they would usually have a danmaku spar. It was getting increasingly harder to beat her.

She could always be the same self-reliant witch when others were around because she could come to the cottage and have some fun with the Doll Maker.

It didn't take her much to realize that it wasn't the house what was comforting but rather the person living in it.

Alice's unjudging presence was home to her.

Her silky blond hair, her cerulean eyes, her soft voice, her sweet scent.

Her slender hand, her teasing smirk, her scolding, her baking.

All of those things that composed their daily encounters were home.

She started dreading the end of the day more and more.

She didn't want to part with Alice anymore.

Instead, all she wanted was to come see her and just be with her, for as long as she could.

Whenever they were together, her heart started beating erratically, sometimes in a slow, constant thump, others –when she was near Alice or had accidentally touched her- it would go crazy inside her ribcage, making her blush.

Alice started creeping in her thoughts, no matter what she was doing.

Love.

She was the Magician of Love and she knew it was only a matter of time for that love to start overflowing her.

She needed to do something.

"Yo, Alice"- she said, opening the door and sniffing the air- "Ummm, smells nice! You bake something?"

Alice came from the kitchen, cleaning her hands in her apron and nodded.

"Ah…yes…I did. Chocolate cookies..."- she mumbled

She felt like hugging her, her shyness making her cute.

"Yay! My favorite! You always think of everything, Alice!"- she said, praising her.

It was true, somehow, the Puppeteer always managed to have everything under control.

"Please sit. The tea is almost ready"- said the Doll Maker

She made her way to the table expertly avoiding one of Alice's flying dolls who was carrying the sugar bowl. She sat there, nervously humming a tune.

Today was the day.

She waited a little before Alice emerged from the kitchen carrying the teapot.

Once the tea was served, she started making some small-talk about Gensokyo's most recent events and gossips, hoping to relax herself before making her confession. She looked at Alice, who, like always, was listening attentively even though those news were pretty much irrelevant to her. How delicate she was! Holding her teacup and drinking with such refinement that all of her movements were made in a graceful flow. She blushed a little. She was madly in love with her.

She discreetly turned the conversation to the old times, before they had met. She talked about how life was back then, living with her father and Kourin and what she remembered of her mother. Alice talked about Makai, the great palace of the Pandemonium and being spoiled by her Mother.

She started talking about the present, guiding the talk to themselves. She had to introduce the topic somehow. She needed to tell her, the need to kiss her was already aching insider her.

It was dark outside already and the moon light was dark outside already and the moon lighted up the magical mushrooms that were scattered within the Forest. They could see them through Alice's window, and they quieted, amazed at their glow.

She turned her whole attention to the luminous mushrooms, hoping to calm herself. Knowing that the moment was closer and closer she felt herself choking up. Alice would never laugh, she reminded herself, at most she would gently turn me down. She smiled thinking of her, being with her seeing something so beautiful, was a really great memory to come with a love declaration, wasn't it?

Alice's voice interrupted her thoughts

"You know, Marisa"- The Doll Maker said softly

"What?"- she asked, turning to face her

"I am really glad we met that day"- Alice said

"I'm glad too! You bake the greatest cookies in Gensokyo!"- she smiled, munching on one, trying to mask her nervousness

"Be serious, Mari"- The Puppeteer said frowning a little, but giggling nonetheless

"I am serious. About both things"- she said, swallowing, finally deciding to say what she came to say- "I can't imagine how boring my life would be without you. You changed things, you know? Before, I was here, alone…and sure…I had Reimu and I always will…but…she doesn't understand me the way you do. Things are always easy for her, so she doesn't understand what magic means to me. But you do. And so many other things…I am really grateful I got to meet you, Alice"

Alice blushed quickly and muttered a 'thank you' and she smiled, trying to encourage herself to continue.

"Marisa"

"Alice"

They both said each other's name at the same time and laughed a little at the coincidence.

"Ah go, on, Mari!"- said Alice nervous

"No, please continue!"- she said smiling again- "I didn't mean to steal your time!"

Alice sighed deeply and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Marisa…I have something I want to tell you…well, that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but...I guess I didn't have the courage to do so…"

Her heart started thumping wildly inside her. So it was true then. It wasn't her imagination. The Doll Maker felt the same way, she knew, she was about to say it…please, please, gods, let it be true…

"What I want to tell you is that…is that…I love you, Marisa Kirisame, I'm in love with you!"- Alice ended firmly

The Puppeteer's eyes widened in realization that she had finally confessed and she covered her mouth with her hand, blushing crimson red.

She found that simple gesture incredibly cute.

"Oh…"-Alice muttered with her hand still covering her mouth

She grinned, the satisfaction of knowing her feelings were reciprocated filling her with jubilance. She took Alice's hand off her mouth, smiling fondly at her. The Puppeteer looked at her confused and completely embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry…"- The Doll maker said- "I…"

"Hey, it's ok"- she assured her, still holding her hand- "I can forgive you… for taking the words from me"

"You don't have to forgive me…I can understand if you don't want to see me again"- started ranting Alice and then stopped, her words sinking in- "taking the words from you? What do you mean?"

She chuckled, letting go of Alice's hand and standing up to come beside her.

"I meant what I said, Alice, you took the words from me"- she smiled again

"But I don't understand…"- said Alice looking at her

"I think you do"-she blushed, now it was her turn of saying it

Alice looked at her and she stared back, both silent.

"I love you, Alice"- she said quickly, almost tripping with her words- "I love you"- she repeated

The Doll Maker looked at her in pure shock and was unable to respond for several minutes. She chuckled at the confused expression that replaced her usually cool face.

She was about to poker her for some reaction when Alice brought her closer and clashed their lips together.

Her eyes opened in surprise and then closed in delight.

The feeling of Alice's warm lips made all the butterflies of the world start flying desperately in her stomach. She couldn't feel anything but utter happiness at the moment. And as she kissed her back with the same passion, she thanked whatever god was looking out for her, for letting her meet Alice.

When they separated, they were unable to look at each other at first. She couldn't dare to look at her with that silly face and at the same time she couldn't help but to grin stupidly.

"Ummm…that was…"- started Alice

"That was…great"- she smiled giddily

"It was, wasn't it?"- smiled Alice back

They turned their attention back to the moonlit Forest.

"You know, Marisa…"

"What?"- she asked back, contentment dripping from her voice

"This is all I ever wanted"- said the Puppeteer

"What is?"- she asked turning to face her

"You"

That was Alice's answer before kissing her again.

Ah could she ever live again without wanting to kiss her? How could anyone expect her to continue without having the Rainbow Puppeteer near her? She didn't have to now, did her? Now that they had confessed…

"You know, Ali"- she said smiling dazedly

"What?"- replied Alice blushing adorably

"I want to marry you"- she said simply

"WHAT?!"- cried the Doll Maker in surprise, blushing madly

"It's true…we already spend almost everyday together and…and I really don't want that to stop. I want to be with you forever"

"I-is that your way of proposing…"- asked Alice coughing a little- "You're certainly lacking in the romance department…"

"Well, do you want me to do this?"- she asked, getting down on her knee and taking Alice's hand in hers

"Stop! Get up!"- said Alice, crimson red

"No, you were complaining so now's your turn to listen!"- she laughed, squeezing her hand a little and looking at her, her golden eyes shimmering- "Alice Margatroid, would you make me the happiest woman in the whole Gensokyo and marry me?"

Alice snorted, unable to contain the fit of nervous laughter that erupted from her lips

"Yes!"- The Puppeteer said joyfully, getting down to her level- "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Yes!"- she said, pumping her fist- "Let's have a big big house to fit all of your dolls and all of our books! Shall we mix our libraries together?"

"One step at a time, you klepto"- giggled Alice- "I like the idea of the big big house but are you sure we won't have a lot of space left? There's only two of us"

"Of course! We have a big big love to fill it!"- she replied putting her hands on the Doll Maker's shoulders- "The greatest love"

Alice looked at her adoringly and pecked her on the lips

"The biggest love of all"

It was hard to live to everyone's expectations.

Good or bad, they had expectations.

That much was true.

But now she knew she could reach that ideal that the others had placed upon her. That she could become that unbeatable witch for real this time.

Because there was someone who didn't expect nothing from her.

Because to her, she already was.

 _All could be well_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello there, wonderful readers! It's me again, Aminte! I wrote this one-shot listening to "Big Big Love (Fig. 2) by Foals. It's such an amazing song! It really inspired me to write this…sort of chapter two of Locked in Closets. It's mostly Marisa's POV really. I liked writing her from another perspective. We all love mighty Marisa, don't we? But I thought…even THE Marisa Kirisame has some problems, right? Some insecurities. She's a great magician, true, but she's still human and unlike Reimu, she wasn't born with a specific duty or heavenly abilities. She just happens to be an amazingly strong human.

Strong people can be strong because there's someone they can rely on, never forget that.

Alice is that person for Marisa and their love is the biggest because it's built upon mutual understanding.

Ah that's the greatest type of love I can think of, the one that's selfless, based on wanting the other to be well and to thrive. Ah, that's pure!

Hope you liked this Whatever comments you have please review! I try to answer them always

Ah, and for those who are reading my fanfic "Malice" I'm already writing chapter 10! Yay! Writing chapter 9 was sort of exhausting (I mean, it was fifty pages long, I surpassed myself) but I won't stop writing because MariAli is my justice! And it's my sworn duty to expand their love 3


End file.
